


SKIN Drabbles

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: S.K.I.N. (Japanese band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: A collection of drabbles I have written involving various members of SKIN.





	1. Men Who Have Everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does a man who has everything aim to achieve?

            Gackt walked through the ball room looking for his missing lover, feeling like the happiest man in the world. He had it all; money, looks and a beautiful man to call his own. He had friends and family who loved him and supported his choices, and a career to be proud off. Sometimes his friends asked him how he had so much but all he could answer was that it was a combination of hard work, determination and in the case of his looks, DNA.

            Yoshiki was no different to him, they worked hard and had achieved everything they wanted because of it. He was the golden sun to Gackt's silver moon and they fit together to form a perfect circle of strength and love. Far greater together than alone, just like a good couple should be.

            “Yoshiki?” Gackt called, as he pushed open the doors to the balcony where he found Yoshiki standing alone, staring out into the night with a wishful gaze.

            “Gackt, tell me, what do you do when you have everything?” Yoshiki asked.

            “You find something you don't have. Humans always want more.” Gackt replied, wrapping an arm around Yoshiki and smiling when he felt his lover do the same.

            “But what don't I have?” Yoshiki asked. “The only thing I can think of is kids.”

            “Why would you want children?” Gackt asked. “Messing up your things, brining dirt into your home. Waking us up at night. We couldn't have sex anywhere in the house with kids wandering around.”

            “Perhaps,” Yoshiki replied. “But my life feels empty. Like I’ve achieved everything and now what?”

            “You need to set a goal, or a target. Learn a new skill.” Gackt suggested.

            “I want to see more of the world. I want to travel,” Yoshiki explained. “Can we do that? Take a whole year out and just see the world?”

            “A whole year?” Gackt asked startled.

            “Please Gaku. I need to do this and I don't want to be on my own,” Yoshiki complained.

 “Are you sure this is what you need to be happy?” Gackt asked.

            “I'm sure,” Yoshiki replied. “I want to visit so many places but it'll only be worthwhile with you by my side.”

            “Then let's do it,” Gackt agreed. “I'll take a year out to be with you. To have fun and learn new things but you need to promise me something.”

            “Go on.” Yoshiki agreed, wondering what Gackt's price would be.

            “You're not to run away with some sexy French man who feeds you cheese. You're not allowed to find a crazy American to take you on a wild wide. You're not to find an Italian who works as a professional chef. In short, you're not to leave me for anybody, no matter how glamorous their life style might seem.”

            “You feed me cheese, you're as crazy as they come and OK you can't cook but you're pretty and know how to please a man in the bedroom so I’ll let that one slide.” Yoshiki replied and grinning Gackt pulled his lover around so that they could kiss long and hard, knowing that their love was true and would always exist as long as they both lived. Some things simply were eternal.


	2. I Only Wish To Write To You

Miyavi sat in the meeting bored. They were discussing his upcoming tour and he knew he should be excited, he was excited but that didn’t mean he was going to find lighting arrangements interesting. Who cared what shade of blue he meant, when he had requested blue lights? Why did there have to be different shades of blue anyway? It was stupid. Sure, people like Gackt and Yoshiki cared about the trivial details but Miyavi himself did not.

            Once Yoshiki’s name was brought up in his mind, he could think of nothing else. He would miss his lover so much while they were apart but it was unavoidable. Miyavi could only pray Yoshiki didn’t find somebody else during his absence. The drummer had assured him countless times that he had eyes for nobody else, but Miyavi couldn’t help but feel Yoshiki deserved somebody better. More mature, smarter, prettier, less excitable. Most of all, didn’t Yoshiki get sick of being teased about his ‘toy boy’. Why had Yoshiki fallen for him anyway, Miyavi wondered, for what felt like the millionth time.

            “I love your smile,” Said the memory of Yoshiki, answering that question. “I love how you are always yourself. I love how you can always see the good and your unyielding belief that anything bad is just a passing phase. I want no one else, only you can make me this happy”

            Miyavi smiled at the memory and was jolted back to reality by the lighting technician asking him a question.

            “Yeah that’s fine.” Miyavi replied, hoping that was the right answer. It seemed to be and talk turned to the positions of the cameras. Once again, his attention dwindled and he found himself writing in his notebook, pretending to pay attention.

 

Yoshiki,

            I’m sitting in a meeting and I’m so bored. I know you say I should pay attention but I just can’t. Right now I want nothing more than to be with you. I want you to hold me. Kiss me. Love me. I want to feel you inside me. Hear you calling my name. I want….

My manager is shouting at me. He’s always shouting. It’s not fair. I don’t care about camera positions. Why does he have to be so mean? I only wanted to write you a letter to tell you these words; I love you.

Miyavi


	3. Why Is Pain Worth It?

            Miyavi bit back the gasp of pain as he got out of bed. He ached between the legs from the night time pleasures he’d shared with Yoshiki the night before. The bed was empty, Yoshiki rarely stayed the night. He was always too busy.

            Miyavi ran a bath and sank into it, letting the water work its healing magic. Why did he let Yoshiki do this too him? He knew he’d be in pain today from the moment Yoshiki had turned up with a bottle of champagne. As always he had tried to resist but Yoshiki always managed to seduce him into the bedroom.

            Yoshiki’s kisses were always gentle, his touches soft. Miyavi always felt loved when Yoshiki’s fingers slipped inside him. But then came the pain. Once Yoshiki entered him it was like he was a different person. He was rough and fast, thrusting into Miyavi until he saw stars. Often he would bite into Miyavi’s neck. Scratch at his skin until he drew blood. Miyavi always let out a few screams as Yoshiki fucked him. He just couldn’t help it.

            Why did Miyavi let Yoshiki do this? The answer was simple; He enjoyed it. He knew it was masochistic to think this, but the pain gave him so much pleasure. Nobody had ever treated him like Yoshiki. Loving and kind but willing to cause him pain to increase both their sexual pleasure. The pain was definitely worth it. It completed their unusual relationship perfectly.

            Never once did Miyavi begrudge Yoshiki for doing this to him. Why should he? Miyavi was the one who had asked for it in the first place.


	4. Tatoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyavi decides it's about time Gackt got some tattoos of his own.

            It was unusual for Gackt to come here, for them to spend time together in Miyavi's house but tonight he seemed to have no desire to go out and party. That was the normal pattern. They'd meet up and have a meal or go to the club or do something complete spontaneous and fun, sex often followed but that was always in Gackt's bed, or at least in Gackt's home. Miyavi took no insult from Gackt's actions, he doubted he did it on purpose, the older vocalist just liked things his way.

            Tonight they had ordered takeaway and ate it whilst watching one of the many music channels together, videos watched with a professional eye and commented on what they liked and disliked without holding back. Eventually Gackt's song came on and Miyavi couldn't help but poke fun at it, though later he admitted that he really liked it. Now they were sat, side by side, on Miyavi's bed, lazily talking and having a great time.

            “You know, I don't think we've ever slept together in my bed.” Miyavi informed Gackt, as he placed his hand under Gackt's shirt and began to slide it up over the well-muscled chest.

            “Not tonight.” Gackt said gently, as he took Miyavi's hand and pulled it away leaving the guitarist to stare at him in shock. Since when did Gackt turn down sex? He bit his lip slightly as he thought but he could think of nothing that he'd done wrong.

            “Is something wrong?” Miyavi asked, worry evident on his voice.

            “Nothing’s wrong, I just don't feel in the mood.” Gackt replied.

            “Yeah right,” Miyavi teased. “You've probably just caught something and don't want to give it me, wait that would mean you've been sleeping around!”

            “I haven't' caught anything,” Gackt replied with a sigh. “I'm just tired.”

            “So it is possible!” Miyavi declared laughing.

            “Yeah, work lately has taken a lot out of me. I ache all over,” Gackt complained. “You have to give me a break, I'm becoming an old man.”

            “Yes Grandpa.” Miyavi teased, though he accepted Gackt's excuses for what they were. The other man had been working hard and it was true that he hadn't even wanted to go out tonight.

            “Call me that and you'll never get any.” Gackt replied, though he was grinning.

            “Like I can't get a younger sexier model?” Miyavi asked.

            “Younger maybe, sexier no.” Gackt replied and Miyavi just didn't have it in him to argue any further. Comfortable silence filled the room and Miyavi was left to think about things.

            “Hey Gackt, have you ever thought about getting a tattoo?” Miyavi asked.

            “It wouldn't really suit my image.” Gackt replied.

            “I think it could,” Miyavi replied. “If you had the right ones.”

            “The thing with tattoos, is that they’re permanent.” Gackt replied.

            “Not all of them!” Miyavi declared, startling Gackt by jumping off the bed and grabbing a pen from the desk. “I can give you some now that will wash straight off.”

            “That's hardly a tattoo.” Gackt replied but Miyavi was grinning like a fool as he returned to the bed and took Gackt's right hand in his. Carefully he began to write on Gackt's wrist, deliberately not letting his lover see until it was finished.

            “SKIN,” Gackt read out loud and smiled. “Hardly a band to be remembered.”

            “No, quite the opposite. It's where we met,” Miyavi replied. “It's the most important band in the world.

            “That's true.” Gackt agreed, as he let Miyavi write on his left wrist. The pen felt nice across his skin and as Miyavi finished he smiled at the words. Malice Mizer, the band that led him to his current fame. Filled with nostalgic thoughts, he barely noticed when Miyavi undid his shirt and began writing on his chest.

            “There, Endure,” Miyavi read out loud, large letters across Gackt's chest just where he had his own 'undo'. “I think that suits you perfectly.”

            “What are you doing? Turning me into you?” Gackt teased.

            “I'm marking you.” Miyavi replied, as he began writing again. This time around Gackt's bellybutton. This took a bit longer that his other tattoo's but when he had finished it read 'You can do it, just put your mind to it.' Enjoying himself, Miyavi began to right a single Kanji on Gackt's chest 雅.

            “Hey! Don't write your name!” Gackt complained but Miyavi wasn't listening and soon his name appeared again, this time in English.

            “Oh! I've just decided what to write on your back!” Miyavi announced. “Roll over and take of your shirt.”

            “Do I get an essay too?” Gackt teased.

            “Something like that.” Miyavi replied and with no will to protest, Gackt did as ordered and relaxed completely as the pen began to write on his back. It took a while and by the time Miyavi had finished he was almost asleep.

            “Done!” Miyavi announced. “Shall I read it too?”

            “Go on.” Gackt said, curious to what Miyavi had written.

            “"Move as swift as wind, stay as silent as forest, attack as fierce as fire, endure like a mountain," Miyavi read out the Japanese, smiling the whole time. “In short-”

            “Furin Kazan.” Gackt replied pleased.

            “Exactly.” Miyavi replied.

            “Furin Kazan, that was Kami's favourite saying.” Gackt commented.

            “Then it's right that he's remembered,” Miyavi replied. “He's your past, behind you but never forgotten.”

            “And my future, on my front, you've put yourself.” Gackt replied.

            “To think that my tattoos can have such accidental meanings,” Miyavi announced, pleased at himself. “Though perhaps I should add some more to the future?”

            “Perhaps you should.” Gackt replied as he lay back and retreated back into thoughts. He was a lucky man, most people struggled to find one perfect lover but here he was, already on his second.


	5. Bride To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes rooting through another person’s things brings about unexpected finds.

            They'd been together for a few weeks now. The relationship still so new and exciting that neither man really knew where he stood when it came to the other. The fact that neither had really dated a man before added a new level of confusion, though in the end none of that mattered. Gackt always had loved Yoshiki, as a fan, then as a friend and now this. Whatever it was. He wondered if Yoshiki returned the sentiments but suspected not. Yoshiki's feelings had been respect for his musical talents, turned into friendship. The love hadn't been there and he knew it was too soon for that. Even he couldn't truthfully say he was in love with the drummer. Not yet anyway.

            This was probably why he had freaked when he found the dress in the drummer’s walk-in dressing room. He'd just been nosy while the other prepared him breakfast. He'd found the dress bag and casually unzipped it, to find the folds of white material inside. A wedding dress but he knew Yoshiki had never been married. Why on earth would he have such a garment? It was clearly new, so not his mother’s or anything like that.

            “What are you doing?” Yoshiki asked, standing in the door way. He didn't sound mad, just curious.

            “I was just being nosy,” Gackt admitted. “Forgive me?”

            “We'll see,” Yoshiki replied, his eyes on the dress Gackt was holding. “Maybe if you wore that dress for me.”

            “If I wore the dress?” Gackt asked startled. “Is this some kind of sexual fantasy?”

            “No,” Yoshiki said laughing. “I wore it at a concert once. Surely a fan like you would know that.”

            “I must have missed that.” Gackt admitted, making a mental note to refresh his knowledge of X Japan. Been busy was no excuse, not when you were with the band’s drummer in a romantic way.

            “Go on, put it on.” Yoshiki encouraged.

            “Later,” Gackt promised. “If I'm going to do this, I might as well do it right.”

            “Tonight?” Yoshiki requested and the vocalist agreed, sealing the deal with a quick kiss before eating the breakfast that Yoshiki had prepared for them.

 

            That evening Gackt was alone, slipping into the dress that fitted him fine. He struggled with the zip a little but he was soon dressed. He refused to look in the mirror yet and turning his back to the glass he opened the backpack he had brought and pulled out a wig, which he quickly slipped onto his head feeling the long dark curls on his shoulders. Now he could look and turning he smiled as he saw the 'woman' looking back at him. 'Take that Mana' Gackt thought, knowing he was giving the guitarist a run for his money. He pulled out some make up and expertly began to apply mascara and eye-shadow to make his eyes as feminine as possible. It helped that this wasn't the first time he'd cross dressed, though it was the first time he was doing it just for himself.

            Finishing with some red lipstick, he pulled out some earrings and quickly placed them through the holes in his ears. A matching necklace, bracelet and some high heels later, he looked just like a blushing bride. He could clearly see the resemblance now between his sister and himself and smiled. Yoshiki was in for a surprise.

            Stepping out of the dressing room, his eyes met Yoshiki's who had been sitting on the bed waiting for him to return. The drummer’s eyes widened in shock as he took in Gackt's outfit. This was more than he'd been expecting and he didn't know how to react.

            “Am I forgiven now?” Gackt demanded, his voice the only masculine part of him remaining.

            “You're forgiven.” Yoshiki agreed, standing up and placing his hands on the waist of his bride. The kiss was quick and sweet and pulling back, Yoshiki remembered something.

            “You forgot the veil.” He announced, entering his closet and quickly locating the item. Carefully he attached it to Gackt's head and stood back smiling before reaching for his phone to take a picture. “Can I?” He asked, seeking permission.

            “I don't want it getting out to the media.” Gackt warned but the drummer only smiled and quickly took a few pictures of his partner before placing the phone to one side. This was certainly something he wanted to remember for a long time to come.


	6. Proper Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Miyavi spills a drink on a blond stranger, he never expected to be punished for his actions.

            The dance music was loud and fast and Miyavi was having the time of his life. He loved dancing, letting go, just having a good time. The world around him disappeared in a blur of coloured lights and there was only the music and himself. A man stepped near him and with no inhibitions Miyavi began to dance with him. A dance that was about as close to sex as you could get without actually getting aroused or taking off your clothes.

            As the song ended and was replaced by a slow one, Miyavi grinned at his partner and turned away to walk to the bar to get a beer. He had no patience for slow songs tonight. He just wanted to be alone with the music that he craved.

            Miyavi ordered and paid for a beer and took a step back, accidentally knocking into the man behind him. Beer splattered across his arm and onto the stranger and quickly Miyavi apologised.

            “I'll pay for any dry-cleaning bill.” Miyavi promised but the man still looked mad. What more could he do? It had been an accident and he had both accepted blame and apologised for it.

            “Come join me in the back room.” The blond man asked, in such a way that it was clear it was an order.

            “Why?” Miyavi asked but the blond only smiled and walked away. Confused Miyavi followed him through the crowds and into the private room at the back. A few men were already in there and they all looked at Miyavi with curiosity before turning to the blond for an explanation.

            “Hey Yoshiki, what's with the kid?” A pink haired man demanded.

            “He spilt beer on me.” The blond man who had brought Miyavi here, Yoshiki, answered.

            “Oh, you’re in trouble.” The pink haired man said laughing. Miyavi suspected he was drunk but said nothing as he was now too scared to know what to do.

            “Bad kids need a spanking.” Spoke up a brunette and Miyavi glanced at him in surprise. Surely that wasn't why he was here?

            “Heath's right,” Yoshiki replied, grinning now at the thought of spanking Miyavi. “Bad kids do get spanked.”

            “I said I was sorry!” Miyavi complained but Yoshiki wasn't listening as he was too busy pulling a chair out from the table and positioning it further away to give himself some space. Without a word he sat down with his legs parted slightly and looked at Miyavi expectantly.

            “Come willingly and I'll give you ten,” Yoshiki explained. “Get my friends involved and they'll want to spank you too.”

            “You're serious?!” Miyavi demanded but there were no signs this was a joke.

            “Pull down your trousers and lie on my lap.” Yoshiki ordered and Miyavi sighed.

            “Then you'll forgive me?” He asked. “Is this what it takes?”

            “Perhaps.” Yoshiki replied and with trembling fingers Miyavi found himself undoing the fastenings of his trousers. Yoshiki was a crazy pervert for even suggesting this but Miyavi knew he was going to be spanked tonight even if he protested. Best to get it over and done with.

            “You want me to lie across your legs?” Miyavi asked, proud he kept all signs of fear from his voice. He sounded bored and superior, just like he'd been aiming for.

            “Underwear too.” Yoshiki ordered and reluctantly Miyavi pushed that down as well and stepped out of his clothes, wishing Yoshiki wouldn't stare so opening. Making the best of a very bad situation, Miyavi walked over proudly and positioned himself over Yoshiki's legs with his ass sticking up in the air ready for a good spanking. It was kind of hot to be positioned like this, at the other’s mercy. Then came the first slap hard and unexpected and he let out a cry of pain. Gritting his teeth for the second slap Miyavi was able to stay more or less silent but his entire body jerked forward and he found his privates wedged between Yoshiki's legs, the gap just tight enough to be stimulating. This wasn't good. Not in the slightest.

            Sure enough the third slap caused not only pain but his penis to rub against Yoshiki's thighs and he bit down on his lip to keep back the moan of pure desire. He'd never thought he was kinky before but this was turning him on fast. How was he meant to get through another seven slaps?

            The fourth and fifth slaps came in quick succession and Miyavi did moan this time. He prayed it sounded like pain, although it wasn't. The pain was irrelevant when compared to the pleasure he was feeling. He was half hard already and it was only a matter of time before Yoshiki noticed. To make matters worse Yoshiki was rubbing his ass now in preparation for his 6th strike. Even more stimulation to bring on full arousal. There was no way he was going to survive this with out a hard on if it carried on being so erotic!

            The sixth strike came harder than the previous ones and Miyavi cried out in pain as his body was forced against Yoshiki's. He really was hard now and there was a pause as Yoshiki realised this. The blond however said nothing and slapped Miyavi twice more before once again playing with his ass. This time he did more than rub, he began to part Miyavi's ass cheeks and actually ran a finger along the crack teasing his entrance. God he was horny but there was nothing he could do about it.

            Then came the ninth slap and though it wasn't particularly hard Miyavi moaned loudly at the pain. Then came the final slap. The hardest of them all that sounded out loud in the room joined by Miyavi's moan of pure pain.

            “That should teach you to be careful.” Yoshiki announced, pushing Miyavi off his lap so he fell onto the floor, his erection for all to see.

            “I don't know, he seemed to like it.” The man named Heath said with a smirk.

            “Perhaps he hasn't been punished enough?” Spoke up a man with wavy brown hair.

            “Is that right? Have you not been properly punished?” Yoshiki demanded.

            “I'm hungry,” The pink haired man complained. “If you want to punish him more, can't you just leave him here unable to do anything about that erection?”

            “I suppose.” Yoshiki agreed, pulling of his belt.

            “What? You can't do that!” Miyavi protested but he soon found out they could. Within a minute his hands were tied with the belt behind the chair he was now sitting on in such a way he couldn't even get up. “Don't leave me.” Miyavi begged but the men only laughed and left the room, leaving a very horny and pissed of Miyavi to wait for rescue. Still Miyavi was unable to feel truly upset about his predicament, the whole punishment had been surprisingly fun.


	7. Yoshiki's Forgotten Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gackt finds the pictures of Yoshiki dressed as a nurse, he is angry at the drummer for flaunting his sexuality yet again. Wondering what Miyavi's reaction to the pictures will be, Gackt phones up his friend to find he isn't the only one suffering.

            Gackt stared at the pictures open mouthed in shock, Yoshiki in a nurse’s uniform? What the hell was the drummer thinking? He was crazy and would do anything for attention but what annoyed Gackt was just how sexy Yoshiki looked like that. He wanted Yoshiki, he'd had Yoshiki in the past even but then Yoshiki had put his foot down and declared that from now on he and Sugizo were going steady. There would be no more orgies, threesomes or random nights of pleasure as far as they were concerned. he and Miyavi were no longer part of the fun. SKIN was over and now Gackt was left to move on. He thought he had but these images from Peru were just too much. Yoshiki was flaunting his sexuality for all too see and Gackt couldn't help the way it made him feel.

            Annoyed Gackt picked up his phone and phoned Miyavi/ directing him to the images to see what the young guitarist had to say on the matter. Miyavi had seemed to accept Yoshiki and Sugizo's relationship with ease but then he had been distracted by his desire to start a family. Perhaps it was only he who was sulking because he had lost a great outlet for his sexual frustration?

            “He's asking to be raped!” Miyavi exclaimed down the phone. “Seriously, how can he go out in public looking so sexy? He was only recently mugged by his fans.”

            “Perhaps he's going for the set. Mugged, raped, beaten.” Gackt suggested, glad Miyavi agreed with him.

            “I'd totally fulfil his wish on that middle one,” Miyavi declared. “I'm as hard as wood just thinking about it.”

            “As hard as wood? Wood bends under pressure,” Gackt joked. “Even breaks.”

            “Whatever, I'm hard.” Miyavi whined down the phone.

            “Well don't let me stop you,” Gackt replied. “I'm hard too, my hands already rubbing my crotch. God Miyavi this feels good and I'm still fully dressed. I just can't stop imagining Yoshiki beneath me as I pound into his tight ass, his mouth wrapped around your length. Filled at both ends, he loves that. He loves to be used like some kind of toy.”

            “Oh yes,” Miyavi agreed. “I can see it too, I'm pulling his hair and it only makes him more eager to please.”

            “What are you doing right now?” Gackt asked, as he unzipped his trousers and grabbed his length. “Tell me in detail, every naughty thing you’re doing to yourself.”

            “My hand is around my length and I'm stroking myself hard and fast. I wish it was your hand, or Yoshiki's, but it's my own. I know you like my hand, I know how to get a man off and it's working on me.” Miyavi explained, moaning softly down the phone for added effect.

            “Nice,” Gackt replied pleased. “You're right, your hand is great but your mouth is better. I imagine it now, wrapped around my erection shutting you up. Sometimes it's the only way to keep you quiet. God your good at this, your tongue darts out over me, sending shivers up my spine. I want you so bad and I can't resist. I have you against the wall and I pound into your ass, you’re so tight and warm. I love it.”

            “Oh yes,” Miyavi agreed. “But afterwards I have no choice but to get a check-up from our favourite nurse, just in case your huge dick has caused any damage.”

            “It always comes back to him,” Gackt agreed. “I'd take him against a hospital bed, fill him with my cum and make you lick him clean, only to do it all again.”

            “I'd be a doctor giving him an injection, in his ass of course and I'm not talking about a needle,” Miyavi agreed. “I'm close now, my body is shaking. He really is too sexy.”

            “Then cum Miyavi, cum for me.” Gackt begged, pleased when he heard Miyavi do exactly that.

            “It's all over my hands, I'm licking them clean right now,” Miyavi whispered. “Are you close?”

            “Oh yes,” Gackt agreed. “I want to splatter my seed all over his face, over your face, into somebody!”

            “We should both go and gang bang him!” Miyavi declared, laughing as the thought sent Gackt over the edge.

            “Fuck him Meev, I've changed my mind. I want you,” Gackt declared stubbornly. “Will you come? Dressed up for me in whatever you see fit. Surprise me.”

            “I don't know Gackt. I'm kind of married now.” Miyavi reminded his friend but the line had already gone dead. The vocalist never did accept no for an answer and probably knew he would protest. With a sigh Miyavi hung up and closed down his computer, wondering what kind of things Gackt was into sexually. Perhaps he'd copy Yoshiki and dress up as a nurse, or maybe a maid? A dog on hands and knees wearing nothing but a collar? A naughty little angel? Did it really matter? Whatever he came as, Gackt would still want him, it couldn't be helped, the four members of SKIN were just all programmed to want to sleep with each other. Such was the nature of the band.


	8. Pink Elephants and Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gackt will do anything to keep Miyavi happy on his birthday, even if the request was for a pink elephant.

            Miyavi was sat pouting with a though full expression on his face when Gackt entered the room and it was clear that something was bothering him. What is could be Gackt had no clue, it was the solo artist’s birthday today and for once he'd actually been able to celebrate with him on the actual day, instead of weeks, or months later.

            “What's upsetting the birthday boy?” Gackt asked, as he settled down beside the younger man and pulled him into a comforting hug.

            “On your birthday all of America celebrates with fireworks,” Miyavi complained. “The whole sky lit up! On my birthday I get what? The beginning of autumn maybe? Great. On my birthday it's the start of everything dying!”

            “So what you're saying is your jealous that I was born on America's independence day?” Gackt asked. “That I can go to America and pretend all the fireworks are just for me?”

            “Yes!” Miyavi exclaimed. “It's not fair.”

            “Well it's not my fault you were a Christmas baby.” Gackt joked.

            “Huh?” Miyavi asked before realising Gackt meant the day of his contraception, not his birth. “Thanks for making everything so much worse!”

            “Don't be daft,” Gackt scolded. “Look, if you want fireworks I'll arrange fireworks. The sky lit up just for you.”

            “Good,” Miyavi replied with a bright smile. “And I want cake.”

            “Already arranged.” Gackt replied with a smile. “What else?”

            “I think everyone should come in costume.” Miyavi decided.

            “Pushing it, I’d have to ring every guest individually and who says they can arrange a costume with such short notice? The party has been arranged for weeks. I can't manage that but perhaps tonight, just for you, I’ll dress up in the bedroom.” Gackt suggested, knowing by the smile that was what Miyavi had been after all along.

            “Police officer.” Miyavi ordered.

            “Done,” Gackt agreed. “Anything else?”

            “An elephant. A pink one.” Miyavi suggested, making Gackt sigh.

            “I'll do my very best.” He promised, kissing Miyavi on the lips to seal the deal.

 

            “Follow me.” Gackt ordered that night, as Miyavi finished getting dressed for his party and happily the young man obeyed, following Gackt outside where to his absolute delight an elephant awaited him. It wasn't pink but Miyavi hadn't expected this desire to be granted in any way at all and so to find the animal just standing in the street with a man beside it was beyond shocking.

            “Down girl.” The man ordered and the elephant obeyed so that Miyavi could be put on its back and off they walked down the street, getting stares as they passed by. Miyavi was delighted by the whole thing and loved every second off the attention it brought him. Down below Gackt walked proud of his achievement and knowing Miyavi was going to love his party because he had arranged every last detail so that it was perfect. The elephant and fireworks had simply been last minute adjustments.

            Finally they arrived at the venue and Miyavi had to leave his elephant to go inside. It was clear he already missed the animal but the second he entered and found all his friends waiting for him, he smiled in delight. He felt like he was a princess walking into the ballroom, there were even stairs to descend. Music played and alcohol was given to him the second he stepped on the dance floor. This was absolutely perfect and he danced the night away, almost forgetting the fireworks entirely.

            “It's time. You need to go outside.” Gackt ordered and excitedly Miyavi hurried outside and stared up at the night sky in excited anticipation. Suddenly it lit up bright red with fireworks and he gasped in delight as they went on and on, lighting up the sky just for him. A smile lit up his face and he watched until the very last firework had burnt away, leaving the sky dark once more.

            “I love you!” Miyavi declared. “You're the best boyfriend ever!”

            “I am,” Gackt agreed. “No doubt.”

            “How...” Miyavi began but Gackt wasn't listening, he was too busy claiming his thank you for arranging all this, in the form of a kiss.

            “I love you.” Gackt informed Miyavi for the very first time before turning to go back inside, leaving his stunned lover smiling in delight as his friends filled the gap Gackt had just left. Gackt's confession was the best present he had ever received and nothing could have made tonight any better. Not even a pink elephant.


	9. To Be Used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yoshiki makes up his mind he gets exactly what he asked for. No matter what anybody else might have to say on the matter.

****

            “I want him.” Yoshiki decided, pointing to a young man who was sat at the bar flirting with whoever bothered to buy him a drink. He was already pretty drunk but unwilling to choose between his many suitors. Well he wouldn't have to choose now, he'd been chosen.

            Knowing his words would be treated as law, Yoshiki headed out off the club through the back doors and headed up the stairs to his private rooms. He owned the establishment and everyone in it was his for the taking.

            It was only a few minutes until the young man was escorted upstairs and left there looking so young and confused that Yoshiki wanted him even more. With the smile of the devil, Yoshiki summoned the young man over and got him to sit on the sofa beside him.

            “What's your name?” Yoshiki asked, as his eyes roamed over the tattoos that permanently marked the young man’s skin.

            “Miyavi.” Came the answer and Yoshiki smiled as he memorised the name.

            “Well Miyavi, tonight you’re mine.” Yoshiki announced, as he crashed his lips against the youngster’s ignoring the other’s protests. Miyavi was his now and he could do with him as he willed. “Now Miyavi, this can be fun for you, or it can be hell. What do you want?”

            “You really mean that,” Miyavi realised. “You really will rape me if I say no?”

            “I have what I want, when I want,” Yoshiki replied. “Now if you don't want to be raped, strip off now and suck me until I'm hard for you. Got that?”

            “At least you’re pretty.” Miyavi announced, as he pulled away from the blond and began to remove his clothes. He was drunk and horny and would have ended up in bed with a stranger tonight anyway. Eagerly he fell to his knees and took Yoshiki's length in his mouth sucking happily. He was so horny right now, he always was when he was drunk, he couldn't wait for this thick length to be inside him. Making him scream in pleasure as he was taken from behind.

            Yoshiki's thoughts were much on the same wave length, as the second he was hard he had Miyavi bent over a table and with nothing but lube and a condom he was taking Miyavi hard and fast. His arm rested on Miyavi's shoulder so he couldn't move and his body moved fast and frantic as he stole his pleasure from this young man. He hadn't even bothered to undress, such was his desperation.

            “Yoshiki, somebody’s waiting for you at the bar.” Spoke up a voice from the door way and Yoshiki turned to glare at him.

            “Tell them I’ll be down soon,” Yoshiki replied, watching the other turn to go. “And Heath, do you want a turn? He's so wonderfully tight.”

            “Sure, why not.” Heath agreed, quickly calling downstairs to pass on the message as his hand slid into his jeans and began jerking off as he waited his turn.

            The second Yoshiki was finished, Heath was slipping into his place, ignoring and protests the young man tried to make. Miyavi wasn't serious anyway and simply carried on moaning as this second man, Heath, took his harder and faster than his boss had managed before. He was their plaything, a living sex doll whose feelings meant nothing but right now Miyavi didn't care in the slightest. All he had wanted that night was great sex and he had received just that, not once but twice.

            When Heath came he was left alone but he made no effort to go, lying on the table with spread legs as he quickly found his own completion. He was going to stay here all night if he had too, anything it took to get the blond to use him again.


	10. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyavi decides it's a good idea for everyone to confess a secret they've been keeping. Is it just a game or does Miyavi have a plan?

            “Let’s play a game!” Miyavi announced, as the tour bus drove away from the stadium where they had just performed.

            “Can’t. Tired.” Muttered Sugizo, staring out of the window with a content smile on his face. Of course he was smiling, the live had gone well.

            “Seriously, why are you still hyper?” Yoshiki asked confused. He wasn’t showing it but he too could feel sleep calling him.

            “I’ll play with you.” Gackt offered, seemingly unaffected by exhaustion. Then again Gackt most likely really was a vampire. How else did he live off so little sleep?

            “It’s an easy game!” Miyavi encouraged. “Seriously, you don’t even have to move.”  
            “Good. Because I’m not.” Sugizo replied firmly.

            “What’s your game?” Gackt asked.

            “It’s called ‘Secrets’” Miyavi replied. “We all have to tell each other a secret.”

            “That’s not a game,” Sugizo muttered, sounding unimpressed. “That’s you being nosy.”

            “No, it’s me trying to make a confession,” Miyavi muttered. “You see the thing is, Gackt you tell them.”

            “Miyavi is the one who broke Yoshiki’s vase.” Gackt replied.

            “What!?” An enraged Yoshiki exclaimed.

            “That’s not the secret!” Miyavi complained. “You were meant to tell them we slept together.”

            “You slept together?” Sugizo asked, suddenly full of energy.

            “I didn’t know it was secret.” Gackt said with a shrug.

            “We did it three times.” Miyavi bragged.

            “I have a secret too,” Yoshiki piped up, wanting to be the centre of attention. “X might be getting back together.”

            “It won’t be the same without hide,” Sugizo muttered unimpressed. “So Miyavi, what’s Gackt like?”

            “Well obviously it won’t be the same,” Yoshiki carried on. “We’re going to include him with videos and holograms and…”

            “Aren’t holograms expensive?” Gackt asked Yoshiki, giving him the attention he desired.

            “Well, yeah, but hide is worth it.” Yoshiki responded.

            “Sugizo, your secret?” Miyavi interrupted Yoshiki.

            “What about Gackt?” Sugizo asked. “What’s his secret?”

            “That he slept with me,” Miyavi replied. “It’s your turn.”

            “What’s your secret then?” Sugizo asked, obviously stalling for time.

            “That I broke Yoshiki’s vase,” Miyavi replied, rolling his eyes. “Come on, tell us a secret.”

            “Fine,” Sugizo sighed. “My secret is…. I don’t have one.”

            “Yes you do!” Miyavi exclaimed. “You told me earlier. Why do you think I started this game? I even admitted mine and Gackt’s secret. You can’t back out now.”

            “I might have a thing for Yoshiki.” Sugizo admitted, blushing and turning away so he didn’t have to see Yoshiki’s reaction. A few moments later he glanced back to find Yoshiki had moved next to him.

            “That’s the best secret of them all,” Yoshiki whispered, giving Sugizo a light kiss on the lips. “You’ve made this day perfect.”

            “See, Gackt. I told you this game was a good idea,” Miyavi said with a glare at the vocalist. “And you told me to leave them alone.”

            “You were right,” Gackt sighed. “That what you want to hear?”

            “Yes,” Miyavi replied happily, as Yoshiki and Sugizo quietly kissed. “Can I have a reward? It’s not fair that they get to kiss and we don’t.”

            “Anything for my winner,” Gackt replied, smiling and reaching over to brush Miyavi’s hair out of the way. “Here’s your prize.” He whispered as he placed his lips on Miyavi’s in a sweet kiss.

            “Now we’re paired off nicely,” Miyavi whispered between kisses. “Just like I always planned.”


	11. Miyavi's Pet Pig

            “I bought you a present.” Gackt announced, the second Miyavi opened the door to his home. Grinning the younger man looked Gackt over and seeing no actual gift his smile faded slightly.

            “Last time you said you had a gift, you just wanted to fuck me.” Miyavi sulked.

            “You enjoyed every minute of that,” Gackt replied. “But no, this time there is an actual present. It's in my car.”

            “Really?” Miyavi asked, excited as he ran to the vehicle like a kid on Christmas morning, who'd had six chocolate bars and a mince pie for breakfast. Peering through the windows he stared in surprise to see the small black creature sleeping quietly on the back seat. He threw open the door and picked the poor animal up, hugging it to his chest with a huge grin.

            “You got me a piglet?” He exclaimed in complete happiness. He'd recently been watching babe obsessively and was completely obsessed with pigs right now.

            “He's called Pork Chop.” Gackt joked.

            “No, he's called Misty.” Miyavi announced, glaring at Gackt for being so cruel and storming into his house with his new best friend.

 

            The months passed and Miyavi's for the pig only grew. It reached the point where all he could talk about was the pig. He hugged it all the time and even kissed its snout before he left it alone. Despite himself, Gackt found himself growing increasingly jealous of the pig, but what could he do? He'd been the one to buy Miyavi the pig in the first place!

            Then one day he arrived at Miyavi's house and was greeted by his lover as always. The pig was nowhere in sight and Gackt began to worry.

            “Where's Misty?” Gackt asked, taking note that Miyavi didn't seem upset.

            “Maya's babysitting him,” Miyavi announced. “I realised that though he'd totally hug-able and a great friend, there's just things that you do to me that the pig can't. I've been putting Misty first and that's just wrong.”

            “What brought this on?” Gackt asked suspiciously.

            “My staff staged an intervention when I tried to make Misty an official member of the band.” Miyavi replied looking sheepish and Gackt began to laugh as he imagined the whole thing.

 

            In his own home Maya was trying to work on a new song but the pig was too damn distracting and the words wouldn't come. What the hell, he'd play with Misty instead! Hugging the pig just like Miyavi always did, inspiration suddenly struck like a bolt of a blue. Jumping up he ran back to his desk and wrote the song title down on a piece of paper before it got forgotten “Sentimental Piggy Romance.”


	12. Vampire

Gackt ran his tongue against the young man's neck, enjoying the smell of warm fresh blood pumping through Miyavi's veins. He knew he shouldn't, that it was wrong to drink from a friend, but he couldn't resist. His fangs grew and he buried them into Miyavi's neck, enjoying the erotic pleasure of drinking warm blood. He felt Miyavi stiffen in fear and felt guilty but even that didn't make him stop. It wasn't until Miyavi tried to struggle away that he let go and guiltily licked blood from his lips. Had he just ruined their friendship completely. Was all trust gone?

"Meev, I’m so sorry." Gackt apologised, his voice filled with regret.  
"It's not your fault." Miyavi replied.  
"I scared you." Gackt replied with sad eyes

"No... well yes. I guess I was scared of the way you made me feel" Miyavi responded.

"The way you feel?" Gackt repeated confused.

"Let’s just say the feelings inside me, aren’t what I should be feeling towards a friend." Miyavi replied. "I guess I should be the one apologising."

"I see." Gackt said with a smile and then his mouth was on Miyavi again. This time on his lips in a long and passionate kiss


End file.
